<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teddy’s Nightmare by writermegs17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043162">Teddy’s Nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17'>writermegs17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Godfather and Godson [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Parent-Child Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:48:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Four-year-old Teddy has a nightmare and Harry is there to comfort him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Godfather and Godson [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teddy’s Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s a little after ten at night when four year old Teddy Lupin wakes up from a nightmare, crying so hard it makes his tummy hurt. He tries to snuggle up the way his Uncle Harry taught him to help him be brave, but he can’t, so he sobs louder and louder, so hard that he can’t call his Uncle Harry for help. Luckily, Harry’s a bit of a night owl , especially when he’s waiting for Aunt Ginny to get home from nighttime quidditch practice, like tonight. So naturally, he’s standing in the doorway a few moments later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teddy, did you have another nightmare?” Harry asks his godson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm. I’m sorry.” Teddy sobs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mere, mate. You have nothing to say sorry for. Everyone has nightmares.” Harry says, wrapping Teddy in his arms</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried to be brave, but it was really, really scary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teddy Bear, can you tell me what happened in the nightmare, or do you need a minute?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ineedaminute” Teddy stammers, sobbing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, shhh, it’s okay. I’ve got you. You’re safe. Now, Teddy, I need you to try and stop crying, you’re not breathing enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll show you, here. Breathe in, one, two, three. Out, one, two three.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few seconds, Teddy can speak “That feels better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now, would you like to have a little talk?” Harry says, he knows better than to force Teddy into opening up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw Mummy and Daddy. They were scared, and they died.”  Teddy says, his eyes watering </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Teddy, I’m sorry, I wish you didn’t have to see that.” Harry says,  hugging Teddy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Harry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Teddy Bear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish Mummy and Daddy stayed with Gran and me, and didn’t fight the bad guys. Is that bad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry swallows, trying not to cry in front of his terrified godson “No Teddy, of course not, I wish that for you too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Harry, please don’t cry. I don’t want to make you sad.” Teddy says, snuggling closer to his godfather </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teddy, don’t you worry about me, alright. I miss them, but I love taking care of you for them and telling you all about them.” Harry says, kissing Teddy’s forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could be sad together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure, bud? We don’t have to keep thinking about it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I really miss them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure your parents miss you even more. They loved you so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I changed my mind. Being sad hurts too much.” Teddy sobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry holds the little boy close to him.“Yeah, it does that sometimes, but not all the time, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Harry, am I being a baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry can feel his own heart breaking in two. “No, you wonderful sweet boy,  never. It’s very brave to let yourself be sad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. “  Teddy whispers, surprised</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so here’s the plan. You cry until it doesn’t hurt anymore, and I’ll be right here if you need me, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy sniffles “Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re safe here, Teddy, always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I love you Uncle Harry.” Teddy says, pressing a sticky kiss to his godfather’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Teddy Bear, you try and get some sleep, okay? You’re the bravest boy I know, you’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes definitely. Now, close your eyes, and I’ll see you in the morning. Goodnight, little man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“G’Night Uncle Harry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right before he drifts off to sleep, Teddy’s hair changes from his favorite blue streaked brunette to a jet black that matches Harry’s, something that happens in moments when the child feels particularly bonded to his godfather, and it always makes Harry smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry watches Teddy sleep for a while, about to drift off himself, when Ginny apparates straight to the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello love, I missed you.” She tells him, kissing his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you too, Gin.” Harry replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to assume that our favorite little boy had another nightmare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, poor kid keeps seeing his mum and dad die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That poor baby’s been through so much with getting older and starting to understand what happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It breaks my heart. At least I can be there for him, I had to deal with it alone, thank goodness he doesn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s unfair that he’s an orphan just like you, but he’s lucky to have someone who understands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I’m alright at being his godfather?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re more than alright, he adores you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s pretty great. I wish they could see him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They can, in their own way, I’m certain.” Ginny says, kissing both boys in front of her on the cheek, thankful they all have each other</span>
</p><p>
  <span>XXX</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Teddy wakes up the next morning, he finds his Aunt Ginny smiling at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning little cub, how are you?” She says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy rubs at his eyes. “I’m fine, where’s Uncle Harry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fetching you a surprise, he’ll be back soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A surprise, what for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because he loves you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aunt Ginny, I already know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny smiles, laughing at the sarcasm the little boy has so clearly inherited from his parents. “Silly me, of course you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later Harry arrives back in the bedroom.immediately greeted by an enthusiastic Teddy. “Uncle Harry! Do I really have a surprise?” He asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you do, mate. C’mere.” Harry replies, handing his nephew a photo album.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy opens the book immediately, pausing in wonder. “These are of mummy and daddy, aren’t they?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiles “Yeah. Your gran made it for you. Gave it to me to keep until you started asking questions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This one’s my favorite. It’s from the day you were born. Your parents were so happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I look like them?” Teddy asks curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so, you have your dad’s eyes, and your mum’s hair, when you’re not changing it, I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Teddy hugs his godfather “Thank you, Uncle Harry, I’m gonna keep this for ever and ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s not the same as then being here, but this way you have something to look at when you miss them or want to talk to them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiles, snuggling close to his godson, sure he missed Remus and Tonks, almost as much as Teddy does, but it’s still the greatest honor of his life to be godfather to such a special boy.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>